


chance encounters

by geekbaits



Series: Pretty Little Stutterbug [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekbaits/pseuds/geekbaits
Summary: Prompt: Strangers in an elevator





	1. The Woman

This was probably the first time Adrien had ever been late in his life. The only other time he could think of was the day he was born, where his mother went into labor nearly a week after the original due date. Nevertheless, Adrien Agreste was _never_ late.

The model had managed to sleep through all three of his morning alarms, waking up nearly an _hour_ after his usual wake up call. Panicked, Adrien flung himself out of bed and swiftly prepared for his day, finding himself showered and fully dressed in record time.

With no time for his contact lenses, Adrien shoved rounded spectacles on his face, bid his cat farewell, and dipped out the front door.

The 23-year-old cursed under his breath, hastily running long fingers through his tufts of golden hair. A hurried glance at his phone alerted the young man that he had approximately fifteen minutes to hustle downtown to the agency or else he’d have to hear yet _another_ lecture from his father about how disappointed he was.

Adrien picked up his pace, nearly sprinting down the hall towards the elevator. He mashed his pointer finger against the down button and waited, taking this time to finish buttoning his navy blue cardigan and readjust his favorite light blue scarf.

The wait for the elevator had been mercifully short, and as Adrien’s luck would have it, there was only _one_ other person on board, as opposed to the usual twelve residents crammed inside. Adrien stepped in, pressed the lobby button, and stood back, watching the numbers slowly drop.

He took another peek at his phone. Thirteen minutes. The agency was a ten minute commute from Adrien’s apartment, so if there were no other obstructions, then he would be able to make it with three minutes to spare!

He sighed in relief, feeling some of his tension leaving his shoulders.

The scratching of a pencil against a sheet of paper fell upon his hears, reminding the blonde that he wasn’t alone in the elevator.

Adrien slightly turned in the direction of the noise and felt his breath hitch in his throat. His green eyes wide in wonder, mouth agape, and heart started to wildly thump in his chest. Despite his best friend Nino teasing him for being a _romantic_ , Adrien had never considered himself capable of _falling_ in love at first sight.

No, Adrien was much more logical than that. Or, at least he _thought_ he was.

Beside Adrien, sketching away in a worn sketchbook, oblivious to the starstruck boy beside her, was a small girl with dark hair tossed up in a messy topknot and bright blue eyes, which were currently focused on whatever she was drawing.

Adrien couldn’t hear the soft elevator music playing in the background, nor could he hear the pleasant chimes of the elevator as the two strangers descended towards the lobby.

At this point, he could only hear his own thoughts and the impossibly loud stuttering in his ribcage.

The girl was about the same age as Adrien, despite being so small. She was dressed impeccably, donning a black and white striped top, a bright red A-line skirt, and a pair of nude chunky-heeled shoes; as the son of a world famous fashion designer, Adrien took a moment to admire the girl’s effortless look.

The slightest movement from the girl, a quiet huff followed by a wrinkling of the nose, brought Adrien’s attention to the delicate spattering of freckles that lightly dusted her nose and cheeks.

His heart gave another jolt.

 _Who was she?_ Adrien had lived in this apartment since he was 21 and had _never_ seen such a beautiful girl before.

Any plan for Adrien to introduce himself was thwarted as the elevator rang and the doors opened to the lobby. The girl looked up and glanced over her shoulder at Adrien, catching him off guard with the vibrance of her pretty bluebell eyes.

She politely smiled, bowed her head as a silent greeting and exited the elevator; Adrien stepped out as well, watching in awe as the girl weaved in and out of the crowd towards the main entrance, not paying attention to the goofy grin he had plastered to his face.

Adrien made a mental note to be late more often.


	2. The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's tongue-tied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the fic title coz this is probs gonna turn into a multi chaptered story lol. Also, Marinette notices Adrien exists about two weeks after he first sees her.

Marinette wasn’t sure how she hadn’t noticed him before. Then again, she was always late and in a hurry when she did meet him. 

Him.

The man in the elevator who lived on the fifth floor of her apartment complex. The man who _towered_ over Marinette who was impeccably dressed every morning. 

The one with the shining golden hair and _glowing_ green eyes. The one who always smiled at her in greeting. 

The man who Marinette was 99.9% sure she had seen at some point in her life, though she didn’t know exactly where. 

The first time she saw him, it was a warm spring morning and the first day Marinette had worn something she made for her spring wardrobe: a soft pink maxi skirt that swished and floated around her ankles, paired with a cream-colored lace crop top, strapped sandals, and cat-eye sunglasses, a look that she was quite proud of. 

She and Alya were meeting up for breakfast before she stopped by the fabric store, since orders on her site were _pouring_ in by the bucketload. Marinette was grateful that she was able to support herself through designing clothes. That morning, Marinette had received an order for an evening gown, and the young designer immediately went to work, ideas for designs and fabric choices forming in her mind. 

Inspiration came naturally to Marinette, and her imagination flowed freely on her sketchbook as she waited for the elevator to arrive at the lobby. A soft chime, followed by some light footsteps alerted the girl that she was no longer alone, but Marinette kept drawing.  

A figure here, a silhouette there-- _should there be a train?_ \--Marinette lifted her pencil to her chin, tapping thoughtfully.

Not once did she pay her neighbor any attention until the doors sprang open, startling the girl. The sudden jerk of the elevator caused Marinette to loosen her grip on her pencil and sketchbook, both noisily clattering to the elevator floor. She clicked her tongue in annoyance, but before she could move to retrieve her dropped items, they were off the floor.

_Ah, someone else is here too_ , Marinette realized.

Long, slender fingers gently held her belongings, holding them out for Marinette to take. Her sapphire gaze trailed from her sketchbook up, up, up to catch her companion--a tall blond man with vibrant green eyes--openly staring at her.

Had _he_ been here all this time? Marinette incredulously thought. The man’s lips curved up in a small smile as he looked into Marinette’s eyes, almost as if he wanted to say something.

Or was he waiting for her to say something?

Maybe he thought she was weird for looking at him in the first place and was probably not ever going to take _this_ elevator at _this_ time ever again knowing that such a strange girl lived here, in the same building as--

_Marinette, you’re over-thinking again_ , Marinette could hear Alya laughing in her head, _Just say hi!_

A beat passed, and Marinette found herself speechless, the words fully escaping her mind, replaced with a hyperawareness of her heart, suddenly beating two times too fast in her chest. Quietly, the 23-year-old accepted her pencil and sketchbook from the handsome man, fighting down the inevitable blush.

Marinette could hear Alya now, _Marinette, this is where you thank the beautiful man for picking up your things...and possibly introduce yourself and ask him out--_

“Ah, thank you,” Marinette murmured. 

The man smiled brightly at Marinette--her stomach flipped--and replied, “It’s no problem!” 

Marinette was never good at talking to handsome men, so she did what she usually did: she smiled politely and quickly ran off, too aware of the warmth in her cheeks.

Unfortunately for Marinette, Alya was all too aware of when her best friend had _met_ someone. She flinched under Alya’s smug grin, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights as her friend leaned forward. Alya cast Marinette a knowing look.

“Okay, spill.” 

Marinette nervously told Alya about her brief encounter with the _beautiful_ stranger in the elevator while pointedly _ignoring_ Alya’s expression of pure _delight_. 

“So, are you gonna say something the next time you see him?” Alya asked once the girls were finished with their meal and well on their way to the fabric store.

Marinette shrugged, “Seriously, Alya. It’s nothing, he’s just a guy--”

“--a _cute_ guy--”

“--who lives in the same building as me. We probably won’t even run into each other that often.” 

Alya rolled her eyes at Marinette, “I totally think you’re lying, but whatever you say, Marinette.”

Marinette had to agree with her best friend (though she’d never openly admit it.) Given her luck, she was fairly certain that she’d meet the handsome man in the elevator sooner than she’d think.


End file.
